


Love me Like no One is Watching

by ItsCarsTrash



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsCarsTrash/pseuds/ItsCarsTrash
Summary: "Is it weird to fall in love with a fellow racer? I mean, Its practically impossible not to when you have Lightning on the track."Jackson finds himself, falling for a fellow racer.  He knows Lightning is unfortunately taken, but that's not stopping his feelings. Lightning on the other hand is going through a rough divorce, only his family and friends knowing about it. Choosing not to make it public. He struggles to try and move on."Stop-, I want you to love me like no one is watching"
Relationships: Lightning McQueen/Jackson Storm, Sally Carrera/Lightning McQueen
Kudos: 27





	Love me Like no One is Watching

Jackson's POV

"Is it weird to fall in love with a fellow racer? I mean, Its practically impossible not to when you have Lightning on the track.." 

"Excuse me, Mr.Storm? I didn't ask about Lightning" a reporter tilted their head at me. I shook my head and apologized. Dammit there I go again. "Cut that out of the report please" 

"But, Mr.Storm"

"NOW", The poor girl practically jumped at my scream. She erased the sentence that I had told her. "I don't need reporters like you fucking up my reputation. Got it?" 

"My apologies Mr.Storm", I rolled my eyes, and continued to answer questions. Ray put his hand on my shoulder and walked off to the trailer with me. "I said it again Ray, I said I liked Lightning again." He gently sighed.

"Boy you have a lot of learning to do, this track is no play place. No love fest. Is stone cold racing." 

Ray was always the type to shut down my feelings, basically a fucking turn off, but those feelings came right back on when I saw the blue-eyed blonde I'd always love to see. He was so tall, and muscular. I just wanted him to hold me. I hated human contact though, any fan that tried to touch me would get pushed. Lightning, was much different. 

I had hugged Lightning once, when I first met him back in 2006. I was young, but it felt warm. He was always so gentle and patient with his fans. Even bratty ones like me. I remember telling him I was gonna be faster then him one day. He ruffled my hair and smirked "In you're dreams kid". 

You ever hate someone, to the point that you love them? That's how I felt. Until the news came up that he went missing. I had been hanging out with my friend Alejandro. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Dude! Did you hear?" 

"What Alejandro?-" I said gritting my teeth has I smashed the buttons on my controller. 

"Lightning McQueen is missing!" 

Everything froze. I gripped my controller and screamed. He was my idol, how the fuck could he have just up and disappeared. I nearly ran away that day, earning a slap from my father. 

"HE'S A RACER, HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU! HE HARDLY KNOWS YOU"

Doesn't dad not know that I know that? He doesn't care about me. Not like I care about him. 

The race was coming up, and still no sight of Lightning. It took almost a week. Finally news found him in a little town called..Radiator?..Springs? 

Enough about that dumb down. I noticed, something was off with Lightning. He seemed, nicer. This wasn't the Lightning I knew. He no longer cared about winning! or piston cups! He only cared about the people that brain washed him. He also had a lady friend, which made me even angrier. I started to rip down and box up all of my merchandise. I had been collecting for a very long time. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

After that, things were honestly never the same. After training with terrible people, I'm glad I found my tea-

"STORM"

"Eh huh?"

"Gosh, kid, stop drifting off. We're invited to the races after party" 

"Lovely.." I rolled my eyes and watched Ray walk to the tent, Lightning, Cruz, and his crew following after. 

"Maybe..I'll join them."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! That was chapter one! Hope you guys enjoyed! This story will also be on Wattpad! I love you guys so much! <3 Stay safe.


End file.
